Dreams are for real
by jellybean1017
Summary: Mira is used to being on top. She has a wonderful horse,best friend and a boyfriend. What more could she ask for? What happens when she goes to canter wood and finds herself with the her roommate as the top in the social pyramid. Follow Mira on her journey on finding herself and what is true in the world. Filled with drama,friendship and heartbreak!
1. Beginning before the start

Canterwood crest fanfiction

Genre-Drama-Realistic Fiction

Chapter 1:Beginning before the start

I stand in front of my full length mirror checking my outfit one last time,dark washed breeches and a teal shirt that compliments my blue eyes. My dark blonde hair is secured in a tight fishtail braid.

"Mira,we need to leave or you'll be late" Yells a voice interrupting me.I sigh silently,grab my helmet and stalk to my older sister.

"I'm ready Monika."

Monika,my older sister grabs her keys and we head to her countryman orange soon as we climb in,she turns on the radio and Am I wrong from Nico&Vinz blasts out which makes me think that my eardums have been ruptured. Looking over at my sister I have to remind myself again that when I get the acceptance letter,I'll miss her so I probably should spend more time with her but it's difficult when we don't agree on anything.

Besides our looks,we are nothing alike. I'm a determined equestrian who will do anything to be at top and she's a girl who lives life like there's no tomorrow. An example,right now she is speeding.I clutch my seat belt as she shoots into the driveway of Echo equestrian boarding stables. I remind her for the billionth time that she needs to slow down or she'll scare the horses. She pouts but slows down when we near the spotless white fences. I roll down the window and smell the freshly trimmed grass. Dozens of horses fill empty space in the large green pastures.

Ahead of us lays huge polished oak wood stable with a huge sign reading ECHO. I jump out of the car as we stop and blow monika kiss before racing in. I pull out my recently update iPhone and text my best friend Laverna aka L.

_You here yet? _

She responds quickly

_3 mins away,hbu?_

I respond

_I'm here,gonna go get Indy and start grooming,see ya soon :D  
_ I turn off my phone and head to pasture 12 to grab my beautiful high strung flea-bitten arabian,Indy. I enter the pasture with a few treats in my hand and her hot pink halter behind me. Indy who was pecking at the grass,raises her head and trots towards me.

"Hey baby" I cooh

I give her the treats and rub in between her ears. After fastening her halter and escaping through the gate,I lead Indy to her stall because all of the cross ties are occupied.I leave her munching on hay while I head to the tack room. I grab my pink and blue grooming bucket and Indy's the way to her stall I run into L. Her dark brown hair is in a fishtail side braid. She's sporting a soft light pink polo and tan breeches.

"Hey L"I say dropping my EquiRoyal black saddle on the rack by Indy's stall.

"Hey,I'm gonna go grab Cleverfoot ,are all the stalls busy?"

"Yeah,you can tie clever to Indy's stall bars."

L nods and leaves to go get her 16.2 ft black french trotter,Cleverfoot. I enter Indy's stall and starts grooming.

I put my thumb in Indy's mouth and insert her basic snapple bit. I pull the braided noseband up and hook it.

"Ready L" I call out.

L leaves clever out and I trail behind her. Indy prances in place as I tighten her girth and as I mount. I gather my reins and urge her forward. I don't have to ask twice because she bursts forward. I adjust myself an rein her in. Ahead of me,L is having the opposite is as slow as a camel. I pass her and she sticks her tongue out at me. I return the favor. Now i'm side to side with a short girl on a chestnut quarter horse. She smiles at me but I frown. What is a ten year old girl doing in a experienced class. I circle Indy and reverse directions. I urge her in a posting trot and check my circling the arena twice,I slow down because our instructor struds in wearing a navy riding jacket,breeches and polished highland boots. Her red hair is twisted into a french braid. She clears her throat and we all head to the middle.

"Good Morning class,I have sent all you applications to canterwood and you should be getting letters in 2 weeks."

We all cheer and Indy flicks her ears back.

"And other news is that we have a new rider,Athena and her horse Happy Feet."  
The girl who I saw earlier smiles shyly. Hmm,she may not be ten.

"Now since I've shared the news and your horses are starting to sleep,let's get this lesson started" finishes

I cluck Indy forward and we trot to the rail.

"Hopefully all you horses are all warmed up because I would like all of you to pick up the trot" says.

I start posting and steer Indy around a girl named Joslyn. We have 7 people in this class including the new girl,4 girls and 3 boys. One of the boys is Ray,the boy I've been crushing on. He has brown shaggy hair and green eyes. Freckles sprinkle his adorable slightly tan face. He rides a dapple gray andalusian named Winter. They are amazing to watch perform.I look over at them and see that they move as one team. Returning back to my horse I try to see if I can get Indy to settle down. I tug slightly on the reins and release the pressure.

"L,Joslyn, and Mira ,I would like you guys to canter" states.

I apply little pressure to my outside leg and Indy shoots forward into a rocky canter. I tighten my knees and play with the bit to get her to settle down. Her head is held high so I pull it in. After a few miracle touches, I get a perfect canter.

notices and compliments me.

"Mira,Indy was wild at first but you got her to settle down very quickly,amazing job."

I respond "Thank you."

Secretly I'm smirking, I don't see anyone else getting a praise.

After, we do a flying lead change and then slow our horses down to a walk. The rest of the lesson we work bareback through basic flatwork. I dismount and notice that both Indy and I are drenched in sweat. Gross. I walk gingerly to the cross ties. Pulling my phone out of my Ariat boots, I click it on to display the time, dad will be here in half an hour. I sigh and take of my dark blue helmet and set it on my tack trunk. I take off Indy's polo wraps and roll those up. After putting away her gear,I sponge Indy down. She dances around while I scrub her clean. Next to me,L is doing the same while keeping up with the stable 're in the middle of talking about Ray when he happens to barge in.

"Were you two talking about me" He asks

"No" We utter in unison.

I blush deeply as I set down Indy's foot. Ray walks up to Indy and slowly pets her muzzle. He looks at us. "Sure you weren't, c'mon a guy this good at riding alerts the gossip police" Ray states. L and I laugh.

"In your dreams,freckle" L responds. Ray gasps and we all laugh.

"I'm going to exit now so see ya" Ray says and waves as he leave. L and I share a look and burst out laughing.I clutch my stomach and Indy looks at me like hello, are you going to groom me? I laugh even harder. I'm forced to settle down when Indy starts or tries to pace in the cross ties. I grab her halter and speak soothingly.L turns to me and shakes her head.

"One day, that horse will be your end" L tells me.

I unclip the cross ties ignoring her comment.I lead Indy out and fly spray her which makes her shy away. After getting her under control I let her loose in the pasture. I watch as she rolls,stands up and runs around the pasture bucking. I feel a smile grow on my face. I love Indy and I can't wait to watch her grow at canterwood. It wasn't a IF I got in because there was no way I was going to be rejected. Canterwood you better be ready for Mira Ledem.


	2. Hope's and Dreams

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter!I have to write it and then type the chapters so it's a long process! Reviews help!Enjoy this chapter. BTW I don't own any rights! I'm not Jessica Burkhart...**

Chapter 2-Hope's and Dreams

I wake up to the bleeding sound of my alarm clock.

"You shall silent yourself" I mutter trying to get it to shut up.

Keeps beeping.

"May the force be with me so the alarm clock can stop killing me" I try.

Again,silence is not welcome. I groan and reach for the off button but end up just hitting the table. I roll over but forgot that I was at the end of the bed and fall with a plop on my mahogany wood ! Another bruise to add to my collection. This is going to be a great day!I pull myself up slowly and stretch my arms to the ceiling yawning. Silently I trudge to my closet,fling open the door open and fall trustfully into a pile of clothes. I so do not want to get up. Forcefully,I demand myself to get up and sort through a messy pile of clothes that are supposedly clean. I change out of my white pajama shorts and oversize grey shirt and into tan breeches and a stunning royal purple sheer shirt which I tucked in.I grab a braided black belt that Monika snagged at target and finish the outfit. After getting dressed and pulling my hair into a french braid,I slip on grey knee socks,my boots and head downstairs.

Both of my blonde hair parents are sitting at our oak island table. They look up when I enter.

"Good Morning" My parents say in unison.

"Good Morning, I need a lift to Echo,I'm exercising 2 horses and then L and I are going trail riding so pretty please"I ask.

My dad sets down his newspaper.

"Let me grab my shoes" he responds.

I nod and grab a light green drawstring bag with a horse printed on it and fill it with a change of clothes,lunch and a water bottle. My dad grabs his keys and we head off to the barn. On the way I text L.

_I'm heading 2 the barn,need 2 exercise 2 horses then we can trail ride_

L responds

_k,I'm already echo and exercising peanut,ttyl _

I smile and shut off my phone. Peanut is a adorable chestnut with white markings french saddle pony who is probably the hyperest pony alive. My dad smiles at me and I return it.

"How are you" He asks

"Just tired" I say "How bout you."

"Well I had coffee so I'm pretty awake!Though your mom made me get up at 5 to exercise." He responds. I laugh. My dad is a blonde hazel eyed 6'1 hilarious person. I love him to death! He is an engineer and my mom works at home and gives people jobs.

My dad drops me off with a kiss and I head straight in. After taking a pit stop for an apple I head to Rising star's stall.I look in and see a blood bay morgan munching on hay.

"Hey Star" I say as I enter his stall.

He lifts his head and I'm face to face with the gentlest eyes I've ever seen in my life! I try to hold my aw in as I slip on his navy halter. Star slides his muzzle in the crook of my arm making me laugh. I gently lead him to the cross ties and start grooming.

_One hour later_

I stand angrily in pasture 5 trying to catch Take Flight aka Peter pan who is a dun dutch warmblood with a temper. I've tried everything ranging from treats to petting another horse to get his attention.I'm about to give up when I hear a voice behind me.

"If you whistle he will come."

I turn around and see Ray standing about 6 ft away from me smiling.

"I can't whistle" I answer walks closer and I notice he got a hair cut. His shaggy hair is now cut short and spiked up.

"You got a haircut" I say.

"Yeah,you can't whistle?"

I nod.

"So THE famous Mira cannot whistle" he exclaims walking close till he's arms length away. I roll my eyes.

"Whats the big deal" I ask annoyed.

"Well you can't catch peter pan" Ray says smirking.

I cross my arms.

"Can you whistle?"

Ray grins and to show off he lets out a loud whistle. Peter pan lifts his head and delightfully trots towards us. Happily I slip on his green halter.

"Thanks, you're my knight in shining armor" I honestly tell him.

"I know" He responds.

I laugh at his cockiness.

"So what were you doing in Peter's pasture" I ask.

"I was going to get winter who is 2 pastures up when I saw you looking like a damsel in distress and was like she's cute so I'm going to help" Ray responds.

I blush.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Did you hear anything else? But yes" Ray replies. With that he closes the gate behind me and leaves to go catch Winter.

I lead hyper peter pan to his stall and grab his tack. I groom him quickly and tack up. All I know is that peter pan is a lot different than star strength wise. How did I get two completely different horses?

After mounting,peter pan literally jumps forward like a bunny. I groan, this is going to be a difficult lesson. Peter pan jerks forward again awkwardly and I try to get him under control. After 2 laps of struggle and after I've reversed, I bring him into a posting tort. Surprisingly his trot is very smooth. Peter pan slowly eases his neck in. After 2 laps I give him the go to canter. He bursts off like a rocket and I starts bucking.

"Whoa boy" I say caught off guard.

I try to break his buck but he keeps excelling.I loose a stirrup and pray that I don't fall of. All of a sudden peter pan settles down. I look around and see Ray with winter getting ready to ride.

"Oh my gosh,how can you do that" I ask Ray.

He grins as he mounts winter.

"I'm secretly a unicorn so horses find me calming" He replies.

I break out laughing and he joins me after unsuccessfully holding a serious face. I decide to coolout Peter pan since I'll be trail riding soon. I know I didn't work him much but I only have 10 min left. I dismount and pull up my stirrups. On the way out Ray pulls Winter next to me.

"Hand me your phone" He demands.

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously but hand it to him types his phone number in and returns it to my hand.

"Call me when you want to hang out with a unicorn/horse whisper" He says and starts trotting. I laugh and leave. Quickly I clean up peter pan and take him out. L meets me by Indy's stall.

"You look cute,where did you get your top" L asks.

"At a thrift store, and thanks, you look cute too."  
She's wearing a neon yellow shirt with love+horse=paradise written on it. She paired it with simple black breeches and her dark brown hair is in a regular braid.

"Thanks but I'm gonna put shorts on if we're going to the river!"

I agree with her. We change in the bathroom. She throws on running shorts and I change into a teal tee and black running shorts.

"Wanna groom outside" L asks after we finish changin.

"Absolutely!"

I grab Indy's grooming bucket and her halter. Slowly I open her door. Her gorgeous narrow head shoots up.

"Hi Sweetie."  
Indy takes a step towards me and I wrap my skinny arms around her neck and give her a hug. She nips at my shoulder making me laugh.

"Okay,I'll take you outside" I joyfully exclaim.

I slip on her halter,grab the side of it and lead her outside and hook her up on a chain by clever. L grins at me and I grin back.

"How was peanut" I ask starting to currycomb Indy who leans into me.

"He was so hyper,it was adorable. I had Leena take a video of me jumping him. I'll text you it. He was so so cute! How was star and peter pan?"

"Star was amazing! He caused no trouble and was easy to work. Peter pan was difficult!My legs feel sluggish! But there was an upside from riding peter pan. Well to cut the story short I"ll just say Ray gave me his number" I squeal making Indy jump.I pet her.

L walks over to me.

"Say that again" she whisper shouts.

"Ray gave me his number and told me to call him!"

"No way. Tell me the entire story" L demands.I giggle and she puts her manicured hands on her hip.

"Tell me!"  
"You'll just have to wait till we get to the trail" I respond and go back to grooming.L gives me an evil stare.

"I am going to explode and then you'll have my guts all over you" She warns. I stick my tongue out and switch sides so I'm away from her. We pick up the pace and quickly finish grooming our horses.

"Wanna ride bareback" I ask.

L nods and I grab our helmets while she bridles clever. Then I bridle Indy who sticks her head up high. After that struggle has decreased, I climb onto her back via the mounting block. Indy races forward catching me off guard. I can feel her tiny back tense. I try to control her but L's concerned stare burns into my back.

"We're fine,she just has energy!"

She nods but I can tell she doesn't believe me. We briskly start to walk forward. Indy's hair tickles my bare skin. With a cluck Indy trots gracefully forward and L follows landscape around us is breathtaking. Even though we just left the barn,I feel like we've entered another world. Green grass cover the rolling hills and flower sprinkle here and there. The sun shines brightly but not too brightly to make you wish you were wearing sunglasses. A cascade of trees form a beautiful pathway in the pine forest. Nature sings to us and the smell of pollen lingers softly in my picks up her trot bringing me back to the present.I tighten my knees making sure not to add pressure which would cause her to go faster.

"Wanna canter" L asks.

"Of course!"

We both urge our horses to a canter. Indy's canter is smooth and I lean forward and bring her into a hand gallop.L brings clever neck to neck with Indy. Before we know it we hit a bend and our forced to slow our horses down.

"Good girl" I whisper patting Indy's stretched her neck out far and L gives clever the reins and he does the same. We finally reach the river,L and I throw our shoes and socks to the side and ride in. Indy splashes happily next to clever.

"Tell me the story now" L demands letting Clever nibble at the floating grass.

"Well it all started when Ray…"  
~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~

I walk down our long driveway after a long shower wearing grey sweatpants and a red v-neck shirt. My feet our bare and my blond hair is in a messy bun.I stop at our mailbox and open it up. The next door's neighbor's mailbox does the same. I turn around and see James. James's black curly hair is knotted and his eyes sprinkle with hazel.. He smiles at me under his dark blue me James has always been the boy next door(In a non romantic way).I've known him since I was three. We were best friend until middle school. We just drifted apart which is a shame because he is an amazing person.I pull out the mail and he does the same. Ignoring the magazines and bills,I spot a creme color envelope addressed to Mira Ledem from The Academy of Canterwood 's been 2 weeks? Before I can squeal James asks "You applied to Canterwood?"

I turn and see him holding an identical envelope.

"You did too" I say noticing. He nods shyly.

"Yeah it's been my hope's and dreams to play soccer there!"

"Cool,I'm going there for the equestrian program."

"You got in" He asks dumbly.

I hold up the unopened envelope.

"Oh."

"Yeah,well bye" I say impatiently. I really want to open this letter. I run up my stairs knowing that my parents aren't home. My white door crashes into my coral wall as I enter my small room which consists of a loft bed with my desk underneath,multiple horse posters,bookshelf and a closet.I jump onto my bed and lay belly down on the coral tie-dye comforter and open the letter. Quickly I scan it skipping the part about how all of the students excel in life and etc. Finally I reach THE part.

_We are glad to inform you after reviewing your application,it would be a pleasure to have you as an addition to canterwood let us know as soon as possible on you decision. Do not take this lightly. Our students go on to become highly intelligent lawyers or doctors…_

I read it two more times.

"OMG" I scream.

I pick up my iPhone and speed dial L. She picks up on the 1st ring.

"Did you get it" She asks.

"Yes,I GOT IN!"

We scream together.

"Wait what about you?"

She sighs.

"I haven't opened it yet."  
"What are you waiting for?"

Hearing the envelope ripping I imagine L laying on her back in her twin size bed with the phone next to her on 's quite for a few minutes.

"I got in" She whispers in disbelief breaking the silence.

"I got in" She tries again.

"Yes!"

I can't stop my smile.

"We're going to Canterwood together" We exclaim.

I hear a door opening.

"My parents are here" I whisper.

"Okay,Call me later" L says laughing.

I hang up and jump to the ground. I sprint downstairs and my parent look up.

"I got in" I shout embracing them.

I bet you can feel our excitement from across the world.


End file.
